


Лихорадка

by mishmedunitsa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: нашла фичок 2013 года, ура)ангст и открытый (а может, закрытый) финал, всё... не очень хорошо)





	Лихорадка

Огонёк в лампе дрожит и колышется, меняет цвет с раскаленно-белого до угрожающе багрового. Тени на стенах сплетаются, двигаются — нет, надвигаются, как неведомые звери, пришедшие забрать у Гарри самое ценное, самое дорогое. Он сжимает кулаки и сжимает в кулак всё своё отчаяние, всю боль, все остро ранящие осколки надежды — и поворачивается спиной к теням. К постели, на которой таким же еле теплящимся огоньком догорает Драко. Его лицо остаётся бледно-восковым даже когда на него ложатся алые отсветы пламени. И самые тёплые лучи солнца уже не разбудят ток крови под истончившейся кожей, не заставят эти ввалившиеся глаза радостно открыться.

Это не укладывается в голове. Разум отказывается понимать, сердце не хочет верить. Какая-то чёртова прапрадедовская лихорадка, которую маги уже перестали считать за болезнь. И ужасное, невероятное стечение обстоятельств — невосприимчивость Драко именно к этим лечебным зельям. Неделя, наполненная ужасом и отчаянной надеждой, неделя мук и боли — Драко, за Драко… Теперь всё заканчивается. Гарри зажмуривает опухшие, почти ослепшие от утомления глаза. Он хочет видеть Драко здоровым, таким, каким он был всего неделю назад — но против воли в памяти сменяются мучительные картины: мечущийся на постели, горящий от жара, мокрый от холодного пота, слабеющий и умирающий у него на руках Драко.

…Нарцисса хватается за любую соломинку — Гарри видит как наяву разорённую, развороченную библиотеку Малфой-мэнора. Выдранные из старинных книг листы с рецептами повсюду в комнате, Снейп варит невероятно вонючее снадобье из молока, вина, мёда, толчёного рога единорога и свежего конского навоза. Драко не может выпить ни глотка — его выворачивает, на растрескавшихся губах розовая пена… Перепробованы, кажется, все магические средства — зелья не помогают, а заклинания лишь ненадолго облегчают лихорадку, а после становится лишь хуже, и поседевшая от горя Нарцисса плачет в объятиях сестры и умоляет найти маггловского целителя. 

…Шарлатан в остроконечном колпаке со звёздами из фольги важно обходит вокруг постели, постукивая по углам резным посохом. Гарри отводит глаза — он не спорит с Нарциссой, сейчас она вправе использовать любые средства. Он только вздрагивает, когда маггл отрезает ржавыми ножницами прядь волос Драко и наматывает на длинный тонкий гвоздь. Но дикое условие отвести Драко к ближайшей осине, чтобы он забил в неё этот гвоздь и «пересадил» на неё лихорадку, выполнить уже невозможно — Драко не приходит в сознание…

…Остроносая чистенькая старушка с блестящими, словно ртуть, глазами и неожиданно острыми белыми зубами, достаёт из холщовой сумки молоток и три подковы. Встаёт на колени у кровати Драко, откидывает мешающее покрывало. Покачивая в руке первую подкову, примеривая её к ножке, постукивая молотком, старушонка что-то сосредоточенно бормочет. Гарри прислушивается — что за дикая смесь! «Отец, Сын, Дух Святой» — и тут же Сатана, Один и Локи… Раздаётся звонкий удар — одна подкова прибита, под ней маггловская «колдунья» прикладывает вторую, снова повторяет обряд с заговором; и в третий раз. Она с удовольствием обозревает дело своих рук, потом подгребает к себе сумку, вынимает округлый серый булыжник и взвешивает в руке. Гарри невольно порывается вперёд, к кровати — но Нарцисса держит его за плечо, а старушонка только хихикает. Она кладёт молоток поперёк ножки, где-то между двумя нижними подковами, прилаживает гвоздь — и двумя быстрыми ударами камня забивает его. Оглаживает рукой импровизированный крест и оборачивается к Нарциссе. 

— Теперь лихоманка испугается железа, креста и конского духа, молодому господину полегчает. А только надели бы вы, миссис, на шейку ему ладанку с паучком, — она тычет в руки Нарциссе грецкий орех на верёвочке. — Как паучок внутри помрёт, так и лихоманка развеется. Утром поймала, склеила сосновой смолой…

Гарри не выдерживает и отворачивается. Всё это такой же самообман и тщета, как и припарки из извести и ясеневой коры, замешанные на слюне гиппогрифа. А на шее у Драко и так уже три ладанки — с могильной землёй, змеиной кожей и тремя дохлыми пауками. На сходящую с ума от горя Нарциссу не действуют уговоры, что все эти шнурки и верёвки только мешают больному, и так дышащему из последних сил…

…Люциус, бледный как покойник, обросший серой бородой, появляется на пороге комнаты в сопровождении двух авроров. Его отпустили из Азкабана попрощаться с сыном. Кингсли Шеклболт мнётся у него за спиной, манит к себе Гарри. 

— У меня есть знакомый колдун вуду, Гарри… Что думаешь?.. — Нарцисса, словно у неё в ушах Удлинители от «Умников Уизли», отрывается от мужа, рыдающего у постели Драко, и спешит к ним, но Гарри уже кивает головой. Хоть эскимосский шаман, хоть русский травник, хоть бедуинский ведун… Но где-то в глубине души Гарри уже знает, что это будет бесполезно. 

…Гарри валится на колени у изголовья кровати, не в силах сдержать слёзы. Он только что проснулся, проспал непростительно много — часа три. Нарцисса не велела его будить, хотя сам Гарри, если бы мог, не засыпал бы вовсе — невозможно было помыслить о том, чтобы оставить Драко… Этот сон был как наказание — снилось, что будить его пришёл чудесным образом выздоровевший, красивый и весёлый Драко. Тем ужаснее сейчас — всего лишь через три часа — узнать, увидеть своими глазами, что ему стало хуже. Гарри гладит его по сухой пергаментной щеке, прикладывает пальцы к яремной ямке на шее — пульс едва прощупывается, слабый, медленный. Отдать бы всю свою силу, всю любовь — лишь бы помогло ему выздороветь…

Из сгустка тени в углу комнаты появляется чёрная фигура, скорбная и страшная. Глаза у Снейпа — два провала в небытие, рот — как рана. Словно кровь, сочатся, текут из неё невозможные, нестерпимые слова.

— Отпусти его. Ты ничем больше не поможешь, Поттер. Не мучай. Он уже не здесь. 

Гарри давится сухим колким рыданием, стискивает кулаки до боли — чтобы не броситься на Снейпа и не стиснуть так же его горло. Он не смеет этого говорить, не смеет хоронить Драко заживо… Гарри гладит Драко по лицу трясущейся рукой — на белой скуле остаётся алый мазок: кровь. Как знак какого-то тёмного ритуала, как страшная картинка в книге. Гарри машинально подносит ладонь к глазам — на ней четыре глубокие лунки-ранки на глазах наполняются новой кровью. Четыре узких красных серпика, словно зарубки на стене тюремной камеры. Осталось четыре дня, четыре часа? Судя по взгляду Снейпа, четыре минуты — но верить в это Гарри отказывается. 

— Нет! Мы испробовали не всё! Кровь?.. Может быть…

Снейп обрывает его, почти вскрикивая:

— Ты сам не ведаешь, о чём говоришь! Хочешь ему судьбы едва ли не худшей, чем у инфери? Хочешь ему такой, с позволения сказать, жизни? На границе миров, больше уже не могущим уйти туда, куда его будет каждую секунду тянуть предназначенная, но не свершившаяся смерть? Тоскующим по упокоению и сну?..

Гарри не слушает, он старательно пропускает мимо сознания вязкие потоки слов и увещаний. Он держит Драко за руку, пачкая её густеющей липкой кровью. Он в тысячный раз перебирает в памяти испробованные ими способы лечения, спрашивая себя, всё ли они сделали, что могли. Снейп твердит и твердит свои ужасные пророчества, но Гарри в отчаянье прерывает его, не слушая:

— Почему?! Почему ему не помогают зелья? Это же магия, волшебство — почему оно не помогает?!

Снейп качается из стороны в сторону, как плакальщик в траурной процессии — или это огонёк лампы опять дёргает за ниточки тени в комнате? Ответ на вопрос Гарри не нужен, всё понятно и так, но Снейп отвечает — тихо, едва слышно, словно разговаривая сам с собой.

— Магия не всесильна, Поттер. Магия — это не способ стать почти богом, как думал …Волдеморт. Это всего лишь особенность организма, как телосложение или цвет глаз, а если хочешь знать моё мнение, магия — это не дар, а скорее проклятие. 

Гарри всё равно, что думает об этом Снейп, но тихий размеренный голос не мешает вспоминать дальше, поэтому он лишь молча кивает в ответ. Снейп понижает голос почти до шёпота, не скрывающего сдавленные слёзы.

— Я часто вспоминаю слова твоей тётки, Петуньи. Она была ещё ребёнком, видимо, и правда, устами младенца глаголет истина. Она называла нас с Лили уродами, ненормальными. Тогда я лишь смеялся над ней и негодовал — как она не понимает, что мы выше её, что мы сильнее, несравнимо могущественнее, чем магглы? Но чем больше я узнавал о магии, тем больше осознавал её правоту. Это как дракон, живущий у тебя в сарае — ты можешь гордиться таким редким домашним животным, можешь хвастаться приятелям, что он съедает за раз по десять овец, что он умеет летать и сжигать города. Пока он сидит на цепи, ты можешь даже заставить его послужить себе — например, расчистить твой участок от леса, выжечь его. Но ты не хозяин этому дракону. Если он решит освободиться — то лишь рванёт цепь посильнее, и сожжёт мимоходом твой дом, улетая вдаль. Магия — это дракон. Что толку владеть им, если он не может исцелить твоего отца от пьянства, а мать — от сердечной болезни? Что толку в его блестящей чешуе и мощных крыльях, если даже с их помощью он не остановит смерть, пришедшую за твоей любимой?.. Может быть, лучше выпустить его на волю и избавиться хотя бы от ежеминутной опасности пожара в сарае?..

Медленно, едва сдерживая свой гнев, Гарри поворачивается к Снейпу, смотрит исподлобья. 

— Как, чёрт возьми, ты отпустишь этого дракона? Магия — это тебе не крайняя плоть, которую можно отрезать по желанию, а можно и оставить. Если магия дана тебе природой или богом — то нужно ею пользоваться, нужно учиться управлять своим драконом, а не закрывать трусливо глаза на странные звуки в сарае! И я сделаю всё, чтобы мой дракон был со мной, был жив и здоров, пока ты третий десяток лет горюешь по своим мертвецам! 

Тошно думать, что это тот же человек, который создавал свои собственные заклинания, гений зельеварения, который, возможно, сумел бы придумать… сумел бы помочь — если бы не сломался… Гарри кажется, что он нащупал верную тропку — разозлить, разжечь в нём снова это пламя. Лицо Снейпа искажается, колышется в мареве огня, как и его тень на стене, глаза сужаются в тёмные щели, скривлённый рот — словно пещера, из которой сейчас выбегут злобные звери, вылетят чёрные птицы. Гарри выпрямляется, готовый сразиться с ними, готовый и дальше бороться с отчаянием, своим и чужим. Ну же, пора Снейпу оставить эту слабость и вспомнить какой-нибудь по-настоящему действенный ритуал! Гарри отдаст и кровь, и жизнь за Драко, потому что жить дальше без него — бессмысленно и невыносимо.

Под кроватью, в тени от сползшей простыни, Гарри замечает нож — острый стальной нож, которым очередной целитель срезал кору с осинового поленца, чтобы бросить в очаг для «лечебного окуривания больного». Словно что-то щёлкает в голове — как дезиллюминатор Дамблдора, выпускающий обратно накопленный свет. Гарри понимает, что нашёл решение — и молниеносным движением хватает нож, приставляет к предплечью, с вызовом глядя на Снейпа. 

— Ну? Ты же знаешь, что живая кровь спасёт его, так? — Снейп беззвучно шевелит губами, словно проклиная Гарри, и хватается за виски, мучительно зажмуриваясь. Гарри только усмехается в ответ. Всё оказалось так просто, как во сне — всего лишь полоснуть вдоль по вене, ещё и ещё, чтобы хлынуло потоком. Постель окрашивается тёмной кровью, брызги на лице Драко абсурдно напоминают о чернилах профессора Макгонагалл, перед глазами у Гарри пляшут «С», «У» и даже парочка «Т». Кровь обжигает руки, брызги летят кругом — на лицо, на грудь. Горячая, она такая горячая, что Гарри хочется сцарапать с себя кожу. Расплывающийся, уходящий в сумерки Снейп вдруг рывком приближается снова — Гарри чувствует, как в плечи вцепляются острые, как птичьи когти, сильные пальцы. В ушах звенит тонко и тревожно, слов не слышно, и Гарри читает по губам такое привычное: «Идиот! Мальчишка! Что ты наделал!» Он пытается вырваться, пытается ответить — но его начинает неудержимо трясти, зубы стучат, не давая вымолвить ни слова. И Гарри торжествующе вскидывает слабеющую руку в победном жесте, обрызгивая кровью стены. Всё получилось, он забрал у Драко его лихорадку.


End file.
